Jean Grey
Jean Grey is a member of the X-Men. Jean is a mutant born with telepathic and telekinetic powers. Her powers first manifested when she saw her childhood friend being hit by a car. An alternate personality emerged from Jean's subconscious at the loss of her friend known as the Phoenix that almost took control of Jean before being locked and contained in her mind by Professor Charles Xavier. Over time, Jean almost lose control of the Phoenix persona before finally reaching a peaceful resolution that bonded Jean and her alternate persona, and adopted the alias of her alternate namesake. History Jean's mutant powers of telepathy and telekinesis first manifest when her best friend, Annie Richardson, is hit by a car and killed. The shock of seeing her friend's death also led to Jean in creating an alternate personality that called itself, the Phoenix. This persona was extremely powerful and enraged in seeing Annie's death it could have torn Jean's home and family apart. Professor Charles Xavier placed powerful mental blocks around the Phoenix personality, locking it away in Jean's subconscious mind. Jean resumed her life thereafter until her powers had begun to manifest again, prompting an invitation to the Xavier Institute to be extended to her. In the X-Men's first field mission, Jean along with Xavier, Ororo Munroe, Logan, and Scott Summers were the first people to met Superman and learned his Kryptonian origins. After Superman joined the X-Men, Jean had helped her team in recruiting new mutants to the Xavier Institute and coming into conflict with the Brotherhood. Powers and abilities Jean Grey possesses telepathic and telekinetic abilities. Her telekinesis allows her to manipulate psionic energy in various ways to levitate and move objects or people and project great force with her mind, including powerful shockwaves and force fields. She can use her telekinesis on herself to levitate and achieve limited flight. Her telepathy allows her to read and control minds, project her thoughts, scan locations to find a specific mind, and influence both cognitive and motor functions in others. As the Phoenix, Jean's powers are greatly amplified, and she also gains the ability to project a bird-like aura she can control to attack with psychic fire. Personality Jean Grey is intelligent, strong-willed and confident. Despite being popular, she's not the type to look down on others, and she acts very friendly and kind to everyone, although she's not afraid to speak her mind and stand up for her friends. Relationships Phoenix entity The Phoenix was an alternate personality created by the shock of Jean's powers awakening and the death of her friend Annie Richardson. When Professor Xavier found Jean, he was forced to put psychic blocking on the Phoenix to keep Jean's powers repressed and prevent her from hurting people with them. The Phoenix almost awakened again when Jean's powers had strengthened to the point the psychic blocking had started to weaken, but she was kept in control thanks to Scott Summers and Clark Kent. When Professor Xavier was kidnapped by the Friends of Humanity, Jean realized she wouldn't be able to locate him on her own, so she sought the Phoenix's help. Although angered at first, a remnant of Annie's soul that had been trapped inside Jean's mind talked to both and helped them reconcile with each other. From then on, Jean is able to tap into the Phoenix's energy when she needs additional power. Family X-Men 'Scott Summers' Jean met Scott shortly after they both were enrolled in the Xavier Institute, and they quickly bonded with each other becoming friends. Despite the fact she was dating Duncan Mathews at the time, her closeness to Scott did not go unnoticed to others, to the point she immediately realized she had fallen in love with him after her break-up with Duncan, and they began a romantic relationship. Charles Xavier Logan X-Force Justice League Kal-El Duncan Matthews Background Information Category:X-Men members Category:Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Article stubs Category:Bayville Sirens Category:Women